Day Thirteen/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat May 10 10:45:18 2014 -0400 10:45 <@Wackd> Hi! 10:51 <@Wackd> unnoun? 11:06 Hi. 11:06 Been here since 9:05. 11:07 <@Wackd> I know. I get a little message telling me when the topic’s set by the ChanServ, which corresponds with when the first person enters. 11:07 <@Wackd> It’s been Break for dinner! for a while now. I should probably fix that. 11:08 Seems like that message you got was two hours late. 11:08 <@Wackd> No, I get the message when I enter the room. 11:08 <@Wackd> 10:45 *** Now talking on #tvtropesdoctorwho10:45 *** Topic on #tvtropesdoctorwho is: Break for dinner!10:45 *** Topic set by ChanServ!services@services.sorcery.net (2 hours ago at 9:06 AM)10:45 *** ChanServ sets mode +o Wackd 11:09 <@Wackd> See? It says the topic was set at 9:06. When you got here. 11:09 Weird. My thing says 9:05. 11:09 <@Wackd> Weird. 11:09 09:05 unnoun webchat@294e64f1.ec.res.14056255.com.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 11:10 <@Wackd> So maybe it’s set a minute after you show up. . 11:10 <@Wackd> Or maybe you showed up at 9:05 and fifty-nine seconds or something. 11:15 Does everyone else know we’re doing this today? Also, what exactly is our “usual time” anyway? 11:15 <@Wackd> Yes, and fuck if I know. 11:23 So I still have two finals next week, but you had Spring Break a while before I did. Are your finals still a thing? 11:23 <@Wackd> My finals are all this week. 11:23 …Now when you say “this week” what do you mean by that exactly? 11:23 <@Wackd> Japanese Fiction on Monday, English Literature on Tuesday, Young Adult Lit and American Lit on Thursday, and Studies in Drama on Friday. 11:24 <@Wackd> In the exact reverse order I need time to study for them, naturally. 11:24 …Monday two days from now, or Monday five days ago? 11:24 <@Wackd> Monday two days from now. 11:24 Okay. That was what I was asking. 11:25 <@Wackd> Ah. 11:25 <@Wackd> For Japanese Literature I am currently going over a book called A Wild Sheep Chase. 11:25 <@Wackd> It’s 400 pages, which was kinda scary until I noticed the type is set at a massive size for no readily apparent reason. 11:26 <@Wackd> It is also, at least in part, about a whale penis. 11:26 I have one last Anatomy class with an exam, and a Micro class with an exam. Trying to grade the five exams I got last week. Got most of them finished, graded, uploaded. 11:26 <@Wackd> Neat. 11:26 Still working on some. Got them right next to me. 11:27 …Whale penis, you say? 11:27 Hmm. 11:27 I’ve never actually dissected a whale before. 11:27 Never worked with Whales either. 11:27 <@Wackd> I do! It is hanging from the ceiling of a museum and is serving at present as a metaphor for the protagonist’s sex life. 11:27 <@Wackd> He is saying that the most important thing he’s learned in his thirty years of life is that people, where sex is concerned, are not whales. 11:28 …You may have to explain the metaphor for me. Is it about it being on display? 11:28 <@Wackd> I have no idea what he means by this. 11:28 Oh. That’s a weird metaphor. 11:28 <@Wackd> We’re passed that now. He’s discussing his friend who is a call-girl and professional ear model and her English agent. 11:28 <@Wackd> This book is all over the place. 11:28 …This is Japanese Literature? 11:28 <@Wackd> Yeah. 11:29 Do you speak Japanese? Or, I mean, read it? Or is this translated? 11:29 <@Wackd> It is all translated. 11:29 <@Wackd> Some—er, most—of it poorly. 11:29 Huh. 11:30 <@Wackd> Not this, though. I feel the translation is striking the appropriate mood. 11:31 <@Wackd> There have been four movies, which we’ve watched in Japanese with subtitles. 11:32 <@Wackd> We’re on giant ears now. Though I’m coming to suspect that the main thrust of the book is “here are girls I’ve slept with.” 11:32 <@Wackd> “In no particular order.” 11:33 Lovely. 11:34 <@Wackd> None of them have names and we are—I think—on the third one. The random chronology of the book is making things difficult. 11:34 <@Wackd> I mean, none of the characters have names, period. Or even nicknames. Bit frustrating, actually. 11:35 Okay. I was going to start a feminist diatribe but if none of the characters have names it’s probably just an artsy weird thing. 11:36 <@Wackd> So far the character has had an old lover die and gone through a divorce. The dead lover and the ex-wife are not, I think, the same person, as the ex-wife shows up to claim her things when he gets back from the funeral. 11:36 Okay. 11:36 <@Wackd> Now he’s on a date with the ear model/call girl. Where that fits with the other two I have no idea. 11:37 …Wait, ear model? 11:37 Hmm. Names. 11:37 <@Wackd> Yeah. He works in advertising and he develops a crush on the model who’s ear pictures he’s given to work with. 11:39 <@Wackd> The ear model may or may not be psychotic. 11:40 <@Wackd> “If I add up everything you’ve told me, it seems to come down to this: that up to age twenty you showed your ears. Then one day you hid your ears. And from that day on, not once have you shown your ears. But at such times that you must show your ears, you block off the passageway between your ears and your consciousness. “ 11:41 Things in Faction Paradox that appeared in Doctor Who things and got to keep the names: Sontarans. Osirians/Sutekh. Biodata. Celestis. Compassion/Laura Tobin. Christopher Cwej. The D-Mat Gun. Dronid. The Eleven Day Empire, Faction Paradox, Grandfather Paradox, Godfather Morlock, and Cousin Justine. 11:41 <@Wackd> Sontarans, if I recall correctly, are public domain. 11:42 Not that anybody else has ever bothered to use them. 11:42 <@Wackd> Not much worth using, really. 11:43 <@Wackd> Okay, so thankfully the ear model has asked the protagonist for his life story so I can in fact confirm that this is a different woman from his ex-wife and we’re two months out from the divorce. 11:44 <@Wackd> Out in the future, that is. 11:47 <@Wackd> We are, apparently, sticking with ear girl, and it’s becoming readily apparent that this is in fact a manic pixie dream girl narrative. 11:47 <@Wackd> Joy. 11:48 Iris Wildthyme. The Investigators. Mictlan. The Shifts. The Remote. Ordifica. Simia KK98. The Yssgaroth. 11:49 <@Wackd> Wildthyme was spun-in to Doctor Who from her own novel line, wasn’t she? 11:49 Basically, yes. 11:49 The point of her character is the “it’s all true” thing. 11:50 <@Wackd> Hrm. 11:50 The Doctor’s given up on trying to figure out what her canon is. 11:50 Funny thing is, I think I got the impression that Shuncucker, from the fifth and sixth audios, was meant to be “if Iris joined the Faction” as written by Miles. 11:50 Shuncucker was and is my favorite character. 11:51 <@Wackd> I will at some point have to read something with her in. 11:52 Shuncucker or Iris? I mean, I’ve sent you some of the scripts for the audios already. Obverse has a pretty good Iris Wildthyme line. So does Big Finish. Big Finish is a bit more official, what with having Doctor Who rights and stuff. 11:52 Not that that really matters to me personally. 11:53 <@Wackd> Shunchucker. 11:53 <@Wackd> …Shuncucker. That looks wrong to me for some reason. 11:53 I mean, from a moral, philosophical standpoint, the BBC is a public service to the British public. 11:53 Oh. Shuncucker. 11:54 She’s only in the fifth and sixth audios. Movers and A Labyrinth Of Histories. 11:54 So. 11:54 <@Wackd> I’ve quite liked the Six audios I’ve heard. Five continues to be the worst part of every story he’s involved in. 11:55 There’s twelve Faction Paradox audios overall. The first six were by BBV. The second six were by Magic Bullet. The first six had scripts put up on the Faction Paradox website. Scripts with extra stuff that weren’t in the audio episodes themselves. 11:55 I was not referring to incarnations of the Doctor. 11:55 <@Wackd> Ah. K. 11:55 <@Wackd> I’ll take a look at those scripts over the summer. 11:56 The two different audio lines had different series titles. The first line by BBV was “The Faction Paradox Protocols”. The second line by Magic Bullet was “The True History Of Faction Paradox”. 11:57 <@Wackd> As though such a thing could exist. 11:57 The transition between the two is weird. Technically, they’re meant to be the same story. But a lot of plot points from “Protocols” get dropped by “True History”. Shuncucker, the Grandfather’s Shadow, Compassion. Sabbath. 11:57 Justine, Eliza, and Lolita get new voice actresses. 11:58 Also, “Protocols 11:58 ” has two-part stories. The first two are set in the Eleven-Day Empire and have Sontarans. 11:59 <@Wackd> The people in charge of this sort of thing really should’ve put a less common piece of punctuation next to the Enter button. 11:59 The second pair are in Georgian England, and have clockwork robots and Serviceman Sabbath. 11:59 <@Wackd> Huh. 11:59 The third pair, and last releases by BBV, had Not!Shada and Shuncucker. 12:00 <@Wackd> All sound relatively interesting, though admittedly the first and third appeal to me more than the second. 12:00 The clockwork robots were chinese. And maybe a bit racist? I mean, I’m part chinese. But. I dunno. 12:01 <@Wackd> Quite an ancestry you’ve got there. 12:02 Both my parents were mixed race. Mom was Jewish on her mother’s mother’s mother’s mother’s side. In fact, I can probably trace my maternal ancestry and get judaism all the way through. 12:02 Mom was a little whiter than dad. My brother’s a little whiter than me. My niece is a little whiter than her father or myself. 12:02 <@Wackd> That is in fact how Judiasm is supposed to work. It’s matrilineal. 12:02 So. Yay colorism. Favoritism. 12:02 And yes, I know. 12:03 I think it’s Walky had a thing about that? 12:03 Been meaning to start that for a while.’ 12:03 <@Wackd> It did not, no. Dumbing of Age does. 12:03 Dedicate a tab to it like I have Phil 12:03 ‘s blog and Homestuck. 12:03 Oh. Okay. 12:03 Sorry. 12:03 <@Wackd> It’s fine! 12:04 Anyway. I mean, I still mostly present as white. So. I mean, it affects the way people treat me, but it doesn’t affect the way people treat me. If that makes sense. 12:04 I’m probably mostly white genetically. 12:04 <@Wackd> That Walky and Sal are mixed race is irrelevant to the Walkyverse. Which is probably a good thing because Willis didn’t really have the same handle on this sort of thing in at the turn of the century that he does now. 12:05 And, I mean, Scottish, and Irish overlap with the non-white races. The Irish had a lot of shit for a while. Still do in some instances. 12:05 Anyway. Not talking about race, racism or heredity. 12:06 http://obversebooks.co.uk/product-category/iriswildthyme/ 12:06 <@Wackd> Yes you are. You weren’t five minutes ago but you are now. 12:06 I don’t want to anymore now. 12:06 <@Wackd> Okay. 12:07 “The Faction Paradox Protocols” were released between 2001 and 2004. “The True History Of Faction Paradox” audios were released between “ 12:08 2005 and 2009. 12:08 Goddamn you keyboard. 12:08 <@Wackd> That’s a very long time for just twelve episodes. 12:08 From 2001 to 2009, yes. 12:08 Each company/line got six each. 12:08 <@Wackd> So you mentioned. 12:08 As I think I’ve said. 12:09 <@Wackd> Heh. 12:09 Oh. Sorry. 12:09 <@Wackd> ‘S fine. 12:10 Anyway. The “True History”/Magic Bullet line sorta have mostly the same story. With the Osirians. Gabriel Woolf as Sutekh. And the Mal’Akh. And Lolita. And the War King, who is basically the Master probably. 12:11 <@Wackd> Would think he’d be the War Lord from “The War Games”. 12:11 I mean, his speech he gave when he became the War King is 100% Master dialog. 12:11 <@Wackd> Ah. 12:11 <@Wackd> Well, it’s got Gabriel Woolf, so I’m in. 12:11 All about how he wanted to rule everything and stuff. 12:11 And in the audios he’s so damn snarky. 12:11 It’s great. 12:12 <@Wackd> Sounds it. 12:12 <@Wackd> Since you brought up audios, and also It’s Walky, I should mention that some folks are working on turning Dumbing of Age into an audio series. 12:12 It’s a bit weird though. I mean, the changes between “Protocols” and “True History”. And, I mean, “True History” doesn’t have Shuncucker. 12:12 Oh. Sounds cool. 12:12 <@Wackd> I may or may not be in it. 12:13 How do I start that Willis stuff? 12:13 <@Wackd> *deep breath* I’m glad you asked. 12:13 Like, starting point. Something. 12:14 I mean, for Faction Paradox the starting points I’d recommend would probably be The Book Of The War, Of The City Of The Saved, Warring States, Alien Bodies, or The Eleven-Day Empire. 12:14 <@Wackd> …I really really want to recommend you his Walkyverse stuff but I’m not sure I can in good confidence. It starts out really rocky. 12:15 <@Wackd> Like, enough so that when he started reuploading the archives for Roomies! to a new site he felt obligated to put up commentary so he wouldn’t be seen as endorsing it. 12:15 <@Wackd> (The commentary is in fairness hilarious. Often moreso than Roomies! itself.) 12:16 Coming To Dust would be a weird place to start. And, I mean, Dead Romance is an amazing book, especially the Mad Norwegian edition, which includes Toy Story, Cosmology Of The Spiral Politic and Grass. It has fairly little to do with Faction Paradox though. This Town Will Never Let Us Go has even less. And, while good, (if not as good as Dead Romance, in my opinion) it’s also really difficult. 12:18 <@Wackd> The basic layout is this: Roomies! ran from 1997 to 1999. It is about college students, in college. Some of them were abducted by Aliens and artificially augmented as kids. (Yes, capital A. The Aliens are from the planet Alien.) They are eventually recruited by a secret organization called SEMME to fight the Aliens. 12:18 Gasp, I’m not the second one here 12:19 What tomfoolery is this? 12:19 <@Wackd> I am explaining David Willis stuff to unnoun. 12:19 oh, cool 12:20 <@Wackd> This slowly transitions into It’s Walky!, from 1999 to 2004, which puts the SEMME/Alien conflict at the forefront and occasionally checks in with the non-augmented college kids as backstory stuff becomes relevant. Once that conflict ends, we get Joyce and Walky!, from 2005 to 2010, which is about the SEMME folk’s domestic life and also reality-hopping/warping stuff. 12:20 There was a beep while I was using the bathroom. 12:20 Bocaj is here. 12:20 Hi Bocaj. 12:21 The Bocaj is here and everywhere 12:21 Did you get all of the stuff I said earlier, Wackd? 12:21 <@Wackd> I did. Did you get all the stuff I said earlier? 12:21 12:16 the Mad Norwegian edition, which includes Toy Story, Cosmology Of The Spiral Politic and Grass. It has fairly little to do with Faction Paradox though. This Town Will Never Let Us Go has even less. And, while good, (if not as good as Dead Romance, in my opinion) it’s also really difficult. 12:21 I believe I did. 12:22 <@Wackd> I did get that, yes. 12:22 I think it usually caps out at six lines 12:23 Roomies! ran from 1997 to 1999. It’s Walky!, from 1999 to 2004. Joyce and Walky!, from 2005 to 2010. 12:23 Lots of exclamation points. 12:23 <@Wackd> The exclamation points denote that they share a continuity. 12:23 Also plot stuff and spoilers I’m not sure you should be telling me. 12:24 …Apparently they still share characters though. 12:24 <@Wackd> It’s all very broad strokes, though. Just enough for you to get a feel for each branch. 12:24 <@Wackd> Anyway, those three are one narrative. 12:24 I don’t know. 12:24 I mean, with Doctor Who, I’m not sure I’m certain about continuity. 12:25 <@Wackd> The Walkyverse is all pretty linear. 12:25 Eh. 12:25 Seems like the Faction needs to get over there and shake things up a bit. 12:25 <@Wackd> Joyce and Walky! picks up from the end of It’s Walky!, which picks up from the end of Roomies!. 12:25 Or the Doctor. Or Iris. 12:25 Or River. 12:25 Anyone really. 12:25 <@Wackd> Roomies! starts here: http://www.bringbackroomies.com/comic/collegeho1/ It’s being uploaded one day at a time, as will It’s Walky! and Joyce and Walky! to the same site eventually. Forming one coherent archive. You could read it as it updates, if you want. But the entire thing, without commentary, is on ItsWalky.com. 12:26 <@Wackd> I recommend reading the stuff on BringBackRoomies and then hopping over to ItsWalky to read from whatever the last BBR comic is when you’re up to date over there. 12:26 Do Nomuru, T and Mukora know we’re doing this today? 12:26 <@Wackd> Mukora definitely does, I’ve checked. nomuru2d and T probably do. 12:26 I’ve read everything but the subscription comics. Good times. Also bad times. And silly times 12:27 Also, you may want to get this guide down somewhere, in case I forget it and ask you again. 12:27 <@Wackd> I will. 12:28 <@Wackd> Anyway, then there’s Shortpacked!, which runs concurrently with Joyce and Walky!. It is about folks working at a toy store run by a megalomaniac. Some of the employees are folks from It’s Walky!, and thus have superpowers, but it’s largely pretty disconnected. You could probably read it on it’s own and understand it just fine. 12:29 <@Wackd> It will be ending next year. That makes me sad. 12:31 <@Wackd> And then there’s Dumbing of Age. No exclamation point, because it’s a totally separate continuity. It basically takes every single character from the four comics I just told you about, strips out all the supernatural stuff, resets most of their ages to 18, and puts them in a college dorm together. 12:32 <@Wackd> Willis considers it his best work. If I weren’t biased by my initial exposure to the original ‘verse, I’d be hard pressed to disagree. 12:35 <@Wackd> Shortpacked: http://www.shortpacked.com 12:36 <@Wackd> Dumbing of Age: http://www.dumbingofage.com 12:39 On the vague topic, it used to be surreal to see you in the Shortpacked comments and then later on reblogging things on tumblr. Seeing people you know from one place in other places. Its like they have their own things going on when they’re existing out of sight 12:40 <@Wackd> …what’s weird is that I don’t remember seeing you in the Shortpacked! comments at all. 12:41 Oh, I lurk 12:41 I don’t think I’m even signed up 12:41 I just like reading comments 12:41 <@Wackd> I don’t suppose you caught the incredible amount of fuckery that’s gone down with this last storyline. 12:41 The UC stuff? 12:41 <@Wackd> Yeah. 12:42 I do the same with TARDIS Eruditorum comments. And Last War In Albion comments. And Shabogan Graifiti comments. And, actually, I have a lot of blogs I really like, so. 12:42 I’ve read some of the comments. 12:42 There is a lot of incredible fuckery that I saw going on 12:43 <@Wackd> I’ll be honest, before this storyline I was nervous about how UC would be handled in Dumbing of Age. NOW I think it’s gonna be fine but the comments are gonna be bullshit. 12:43 Tumblr doesn’t seem to have comments per se though. Each reblog is its own self-contained post. It’s really neat. 12:43 <@Wackd> Tumblr has comments but you have to turn them on specifically. No one uses them. 12:44 I think you have to be following the person for longer than a week 12:44 Also it rewrites a previous comment if you commented twice 12:44 <@Wackd> Yeah. It’s dumb. 12:44 I don’t know anything about how that stuff works. It entertains me. It’s nice to see cool people being cool. 12:46 So. Are we going to get started? 12:46 The UC stuff reminded me of something from Girls with slingshots except with 100% fewer robot ex-car girls which probably means its not as good 12:47 <@Wackd> The Girls With Slingshots stuff bugs me because I’ve never felt like Erin was her own character. She’s basically exactly the sort of character Leslie was designed to be in Shortpacked!, but she never really grew out of it. 12:48 <@Wackd> I’d really like to see an Erin plotline that’s not about Jamie, honestly. But I have no idea what I’d expect from such a thing. 12:49 Satellite character. I hope she gets more to do in the future 12:49 So this is what it’s like when I talk about Faction Paradox. 12:49 Or occultism. Or postmodernism. 12:50 <@Wackd> Okay, basically: Erin is an character from a comic called Girls With Slingshots. Beyond being asexual, and the girlfriend of one of the leads, she’s basically a nonentity. 12:50 I think she’s an artist? She had a gallery opening or something 12:51 <@Wackd> Yeah, but that was really just so she could go to another country and Jamie could angst about their relationship. 12:51 No, I wasn’t complaining. I mean, I don’t usually explain my things. I probably should though. Or, I mean, not harp on them like I do. 12:52 Not that you guys are harping! Continue! Please! 12:52 IGNORE ME 12:52 <@Wackd> Leslie is a character from Shortpacked!. She was introduced when Robin, for reasons to complicated to explain here, wanted to convince other characters she was a lesbian. She was intended to disappear after that but showed up again when Robin burned all her other bridges. 12:53 She wanted to convince other characters she was a lesbian to trick a gay guy into boning her. It is very complicated 12:54 <@Wackd> Since then, we’ve found out that she’s a sci-fi fan, that she had a rough religious upbringing that ultimately resulted in her being disowned when she came out, is a bit of a romantic, and eventually Robin realized she wasn’t as hetero as she thought and the two became a couple. 12:54 …Okay, so there’s this guy on tumblr that “likes” pretty much every post where someone responds to an ask I sign. It’s starting to weird my out. 12:54 Not that it’s important. 12:54 <@Wackd> And then split up when Robin realized she was only slightly less hetero than she thought, but that’s another story. And also absurdly complicated. 12:55 I dunno. Might count as importing or drama or something. I think it’s a bit weird. 12:55 Also his askbox doesn’t allow anon stuff so I can’t ask what the fuck his deal is. 12:56 Is it just on sandifer stuff or when you are asking other tumbl people too? 12:57 It happens when I ask Wack’d stuff, when I ask The Woman stuff, sometimes it’s happened when I occasionally send asks to TParadox about the RP. 12:57 When I ask Froborr stuff too. 12:57 When what I ask is answered, anyway. 12:58 <@Wackd> …anyway, way far down the rabbit hole. Point is: Erin started out as the sexually-incomparable girlfriend of a lead and never grew beyond that. Leslie did likewise and is a main character in her own right now. 12:59 <@Wackd> Also, I feel like if you had your own blog this guy’d be following you, but since you don’t this is his only option. 13:00 See, first off, having a stalker doesn’t sound like what I want out of my online interactions, second off, very recently Sandifer had a big thing about getting a lot of hate stuff in his askbox. I may put on a show of bravado, but I’m actually fairly damned emotionally fragile. 13:00 I couldn’t take that shit. 13:00 It would ruin me. 13:00 <@Wackd> I’ll admit the fact that this guy’s taken the trouble to track you across assorted blogs is not a good omen. 13:01 I mean, he also reblogs stuff and interacts with most of you guys separate from “like”ing my asks. 13:01 <@Wackd> Does this guy have a NAME? 13:01 http://deathchrist2000.tumblr.com/ 13:02 <@Wackd> Oh, him. Yeah, he’s good people. 13:02 I mean, I’m not mad or anything. 13:02 <@Wackd> I think he’s just kind of in our social circle now? 13:02 Just think it’s a bit weird. 13:02 <@Wackd> Like, I don’t really talk to him much. 13:02 Yeah, that’s okay, I guess. 13:02 <@Wackd> ANYWAY. I kinda want to get to how this relates to Ultra Car. 13:02 I don’t have a problem with it exactly. 13:02 Sorry. 13:02 <@Wackd> It’s fine. 13:03 <@Wackd> So. Ultra Car is an artificially intelligent car, or at least was until around last year where she decided to get a human body. She is asexual. 13:03 <@Wackd> She’s dating Malaya, who’s not. 13:04 Yay dildos! 13:04 Wait. Would that be considered cheating? 13:05 I think making sentient dildos would be a bad idea. 13:05 <@Wackd> Now, when Jamie—Erin’s girlfriend in Girls With Slingshots—started getting urges, the angst was all Jamie’s, because she didn’t know how to talk to Erin about it. And when she did Erin was basically like “I don’t have a problem jerking you off”, and when Jamie said she missed actual sex with folks, Erin was basically “then go have sex with folks, no big deal.” 13:06 <@Wackd> Now, Malaya and Ultra Car are far more abrasive, uncommunicative people, so that conversation was always gonna be a shouting match. 13:06 Wherein the tension comes from the santa Jamie wants to bone feels awkward boning someone who is in a steady relationship 13:06 Question: Do you need to be telling me this, given I plan on reading this stuff at some point? 13:06 I mean, it’s a bit hypocritical question, coming from me. 13:06 Forget I asked it, actually. 13:06 Wow I’m dumb. 13:06 <@Wackd> Okay. 13:06 <@Wackd> No you’re not. 13:07 I’ve posted a lot of Faction Paradox stuff. Which kinda defeats the purpose of people experiencing it themselves. 13:08 Huh. 13:08 We could try explaining the plot to mega man zero to wack’d. It is a wonderful tapestry of retcons 13:08 <@Wackd> Anyway, what’s important about how it went down in Shortpacked! was that the tension was NOT MALAYA’S. Ultra Car felt bad about not being able to give Malaya what she wanted, worried she would lose her, and considered upgrading her own mind with a sex drive to breach the gap. 13:08 Absolutely beautiful. 13:08 Tapestry of retcons, I mean. 13:08 The Shortpacked! thing sounds cool too though. 13:09 Sorry. 13:09 <@Wackd> So, basically, GWS approaches this storyline from the angle of “sexual person feels bad, asexual person has no drama”. Shortpacked! broaches it from “both have drama, but asexual person’s feelings are important.” 13:09 I’ve been emotional and random and tangential today. 13:09 Oh. 13:09 That sounds pretty cool, actually. 13:09 Any aromantic people? 13:10 <@Wackd> Not yet, but Willis will basically research any social group and add representation for them if enough people ask why he hasn’t. 13:11 Willis is a good egg 13:11 <@Wackd> Or out of spite. Malaya exists pretty much entirely because enough folks warned him about the dangers of tokenism that he decided to add a Filipino character to prove them wrong. 13:12 Hello Mukora 13:12 I love spite. 13:12 Eeeey 13:12 <@Wackd> Hey Mukora. 13:12 Welcome to the Shortpacked power hour 13:12 You beat our other two regulars. 13:12 We are talking shortpacked and also tumblr 13:13 <@Wackd> Ultra Car’s interesting because she started out as being asexual because, y’know, robot, that’s how that works. And at some point last year Willis realized “oh, crap, asexuality’s a real thing, I could probably be doing a better job.” 13:13 I’m assuming that Ace Ball Bat isn’t coming today. 13:13 <@Wackd> She’s not expressed any desire to do so, so my guess is no. 13:13 I mean, it’s her decision. 13:13 <@Wackd> Yeah. 13:14 I don’t think all asexual people are robots. Or that all robots would be asexual. 13:15 I mean, sex probably wouldn’t be a form of reproduction, but. Some sterile people have sex drives too. 13:15 Also, I mean, sex bots. 13:15 People have been imagining those since they were imagining robots. 13:15 <@Wackd> Exactly. And Willis realized this too. Which is why the storyline about her relationship with Malaya has taken pains to express that, regardless of that baggage, Ultra Car is asexual because she’s Ultra Car and that’s just how her brain works. 13:15 It’s only a matter of time. 13:16 The umbrella thing made me laugh. 13:16 <@Wackd> XD 13:16 <@Wackd> Yeah, that was great. 13:17 …I mean, I suppose it might be possible to design robots that could reproduce sexually. Nanomachines. 13:17 I dunno things about robotics. 13:18 I am imagining hot robot intercourse. Plugging into a usb port in the temple, exchanging blueprints, and then constructing babby robot with internal factory 13:18 I still don’t know where child reploids come from or who would even build them 13:18 Especially during an energy shortage. Seems cruel. 13:18 Reploids have DNA. 13:18 So. 13:18 I don’t understand that either 13:19 (Reploids also have souls, apparently) 13:19 And, they’re meant to be more similar to humans than the old Robot Masters. Who weren’t technically supposed to have free will. I mean, Bass somehow didn’t always obey Wily, because Bassnium or whatever. 13:19 And there’s Dark Energy and Roboenza. 13:19 Neither of which makes any sense. 13:19 I thought Bass didn’t always obey Wily because Wily is a shit programmer 13:19 But aside from that, they’re all supposed to be Three Laws compliant. 13:20 And probably that too. 13:20 And probably programmed Bass to ‘defeat megaman’ so Bass feels free to ignore wily if its in service to that goal 13:20 And man, wily really is a really shitty progammer at least in the archie comics 13:20 But I remember something about his Bassnium also having something to do with it. Zero supposedly also had Bassnium. 13:21 Power source that gives robots free will? Capcom, you’re drunk 13:21 Which is a really stupid name for a substance. 13:21 Also that. 13:22 X was sorta programmed and designed with the free will thing from the beginning. And the DNA. And the souls. Which are apparently internet pixies. Or cyber elves. 13:22 I mean, I can’t even say that the DNA thing was something that reploids of later generations got, because the games that have the DNA as a thing involve trying to get X’s or Zero’s. 13:23 The only way I’m even close to understanding cyber elves is through the cyberspace thing in Z3. I guess through centuries of robowar there’s so much technological crap in the air that you can basically hack reality 13:24 We appear to have hijacked the thread into Megaman. Neat. 13:24 Not thread. Chat. 13:24 Sorry Wack’d 13:24 Whatever. 13:24 Sorry. 13:25 <@Wackd> K. 13:25 <@Wackd> …y’know, something just occurred to me. 13:26 Are you Wack’d here? Because your thing doesn’t say Wack’d. 13:26 What? 13:26 Did I do something wrong? 13:26 <@Wackd> I am Wack’d, but given that time is often of the essence in here it’s less of a big deal to me if you wanna skip one letter. 13:26 <@Wackd> And no, you didn’t. 13:26 Nomuru is the last one. 13:26 What the hell. 13:26 Also, what just occurred to you? 13:27 Hello TParadox. Welcome to the wall 13:27 nobody actually mentioned trying to start early, so I didn’t expect to see almost everybody. 13:28 Hi T. 13:28 <@Wackd> …never mind, thing that occurred to me was completely off the mark. Ignore me. 13:28 Anybody want to see a nuclear explosion? 13:28 Something just occurred to Wackd. He appears to be building suspense. 13:28 https://twitter.com/Paul_Cornell/status/465108674198126592 13:28 Oh. 13:29 I’ve never see a nuclear explosion, I never hope to see one. But I know I’d rather see one than be one 13:29 Terrance Dicks is complicated. 13:29 I mean, he’s far from the shittiest person to write for Doctor Who. 13:29 And he’s done a lot of good things for the series, and with the series. 13:30 The nuclear explosion would be to suggest Mark Gatiss get a Nobel Prize for Literature? 13:30 And his intentions are in the right place, more or less, socially. 13:30 Maybe suggest an award for Saward or pip and jane baker 13:30 He has some issues with various social things. 13:30 I can’t hate him. 13:31 I mean, Holmes has made some missteps. 13:31 Or maybe Michael Grade 13:31 Holmes made some missteps. 13:31 Those are all the Whoogiemen I can think of off the top of my head 13:32 I mean, Gatiss has done nothing that deserves any sort of award. 13:32 Um, levine 13:33 So is nomuru2d not here or something? 13:33 What occurred to Wack’d? 13:33 I can’t take all this tension? 13:33 I’m pretty sure nobody actually said “come in closer to noon than three”. 13:33 ! 13:33 I did! 13:33 Or, I will! 13:34 Come in closer to noon than three! 13:34 There. 13:34 <@Wackd> I said the thing that occurred to me was nothing. 13:35 Something occurred to you and I demand to know what it was! 13:35 Please? 13:37 <@Wackd> I’d try and find a way to make that thought work but I’m a bit busy fuming over the fact that Cracked has just published this. http://www.cracked.com/blog/the-5-worst-ways-modern-people-think-about-sex 13:38 I was just in the middle of posting that to The Nunnery. 13:38 <@Wackd> I mean, Cracked literally posted an interview with a dominatrix a couple of months back. One would think Clay would’ve read it. 13:39 The first point is really controversial, but I don’t think it actually goes against anything from the dominatrix interview. 13:40 Oh yeah, I saw that article today 13:40 <@Wackd> But even if I ignore the fact that he calls folks who are into BDSM insane based on his own warped understanding of it, there’s still the issue of #3, which basically tells me that Clay would rather be drowned to death than be like me. 13:40 A professional dominatrix is off-duty often. 13:40 <@Wackd> Well, yes, but that article did a lot for explaining why people have the fetishes they do and how there’s nothing wrong with that. 13:41 <@Wackd> And this article is basically “you person? Who has that fetish? You’re insane, especially if you consider it central to who you are.” 13:41 He’s perfectly fine with people having their fetishes elsewhere, just that they don’t do it all the time. I only really take issue with the “not all the time” part. 13:41 I’m perfectly fine with people not wanting other people’s sexuality rubbed in their faces. 13:42 This will probably make you guys hate me, but I… kinda agree with some of it. Not most of it- most of it is really shitty. Just… a few bits. 13:42 However, I am also fine with people who want to be on all the time. I’m not one of them, but they can do that if they like. 13:42 I don’t think this conversation is likely to go to a very nice place. 13:43 Is this what occurred to Wackd? Or was that something else? 13:43 <@Wackd> But he’s not saying “I don’t want this in my face.” He basically completely misunderstands what most of BDSM is, writes off any complaints as “well of course they’ll complain” says “normal” people can’t make sense of it, CALLS PEOPLE INVOLVED WITH IT INSANE, all in the service of talking about why he doesn’t want to hear about it. 13:43 This is why Wackd can’t articulate what the thought was. 13:44 Normally I’d say Cracked does fairly well with this stuff. 13:44 <@Wackd> Honestly, I feel like any person who says “I don’t want other people’s sexuality rubbed in my face” and then writes an entire article about why his views on sexuality are best is probably a jerk. 13:44 But now no. 13:44 Yeah. 13:44 Agreed with Wackd. 13:45 No, but see, his views on sexuality represent the ‘norm’ so its ‘okay’ 13:45 <@Wackd> But again, number three. “Having sex with your spouse is like Taco Tuesday, a thing you do because you have to. If I ever have a sex life that boring, I want my last memory to be waking up in a fish tank while soft, caring hands hold me under to put me out of my misery.” 13:45 <@Wackd> Being murdered is preferable to asexuality. You heard it here first, folks. 13:45 Yeah, that’s shitty. 13:46 No, it’s preferable to being asexual and obligated to have sex. 13:46 I’m having sinking feelings. 13:46 I think maybe we should step away from this topic. 13:47 Here, at least. 13:47 <@Wackd> I’m sorry. I’m just really fucking angry right now. 13:47 I think you have a right to be. 13:48 Expressing it here, though, seems likely to be something that will only end in misery. 13:48 It’s understandable. I almost think the article was intentionally written to piss people off. Because even the ideas I agree with are phrased in a way that makes me feel dirty for it. 13:50 If you feel obligated to have sex, that is bad. That’s the argument. As someone who is into sex, he wants a sex life more exciting than that. As someone who is not into sex, you can replace “more exciting sex life” with “doing actually fun things”. 13:51 Anyway. 13:51 So how about that Faction Paradox? 13:53 Where the hell is nomuru? 13:53 I heard that they’ve been buying up SNK stock and are expected to make a strong showing on the DOW 13:54 Business business business. Numbers! 13:56 I don’t think so. 13:58 “Do you like to die? Do you like to die a lot? Do you like to die in the role of a young princess?” —Video game reviews are weird. 13:59 What is that a review for? 13:59 Long Live The Queen. 13:59 I’m assuming. 13:59 It’s an indie game. 13:59 Long Live the Queen. He describes it as “a hybrid between Visual Novel and spreadsheets” 13:59 It’s on Steam. 13:59 I like it. 14:00 I mean, it’s not perfect. 14:00 This guy’s a professional game designer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mnJP7LBeeE 14:00 Or even all that good. 14:01 Well. 14:01 It’s fairly good. 14:01 I dunno. 14:04 nomuru 14:04 nomuru doobie doo. 14:04 Where are you. 14:05 numuru 2(d): Electric Boogaloo 14:05 *nomuru 14:12 It’s only 2. 14:15 And nobody said to come in any earlier than the standard 3. 14:15 Even though everyone else did. 14:16 We should have started five hours ago. 14:16 We should have started at 9 AM? 14:16 Most of us weren’t awake then. 14:17 I wake up early. 14:17 I mean, the sun wakes me up anyway. 14:19 The sun is the enemy and one day I shall punch it in its smug face 14:19 …Have you read The Book Of the War? 14:19 No 14:19 Oh. 14:19 If that becomes possible, there will be a line eight light-minutes long to do that. 14:19 Nevermind. 14:20 Does someone punch the sun in its smug face in the Book of the War or is the word enemy used copiously? 14:22 The sun is implied to be the enemy and to have a smug face. Face-punching is delayed a bit by nobody believing the sun is the enemy. 14:23 Everybody always scoffs at visionaries who have irrational spite towards glowing balls of fusing hydrogen 14:23 Also when those visionaries randomly explode. 14:24 Superman nuiked the sun, but that was out of spite toward the nukes. 14:24 *nuked 14:24 Also, I might secretly be tapping into Lawrence Miles’ mindset and that is frightening 14:25 Or Simon Bucher-Jones’. Or Daniel O’Mahony’s. Or Ian McIntire’s. Or Mags L. Halliday’s. Or Helen Fayle’s. Or Philip Purser-Hallard’s. Or Kelly Hale’s. Or Jonathan Dennis’. Or Mark Clapham’s. 14:26 I think maybe Faction Paradox should distance itself from Miles a bit. 14:26 It has, actually. 14:26 Thankfully. 14:26 Yay Obverse. 14:27 If only I could use this tap to a plethora of writers for evil 14:27 Also, I’m not sure I’d say that Miles is a visionary. Well. Okay, yes, I would. But I don’t think I’d call Moffat a glowing ball of fusing hydrogen. 14:27 I mean, visionary in the sense of having visions. And artistic stuff. 14:27 It was a metaphor for Miles being a twat? He has ruined my hatred of morning 14:27 I’m going to start waking up early and jogging 14:28 Thats how much he has ruined everything 14:28 Well, I mean. The Book Of The War came out in 2002. 14:28 I mean, Miles was a twat then, but. 14:28 I mean, I’m not even sure he was responsible for the sun bits. 14:30 One. 14:30 The first, the many, and the indivisible. 14:30 Not Omega. 14:30 Or maybe Omega. 14:31 Funny, Faction Paradox has a thing called Praxis. In Doctor Who, Praxis gas was something the Fifth Doctor was allergic to. 14:33 Praxis is a hell of a drug. 14:34 “Praxis is the process by which a theory, lesson, or skill is enacted, practiced, embodied, or realised. “Praxis” may also refer to the act of engaging, applying, exercising, realizing, or practicing ideas.” 14:34 The Fifth Doctor had hella dumb allergies 14:36 There’s a joke there about how the Fifth Doctor is allergic to putting ideas into practice. Something something ineffectual 14:37 The Fifth Doctor was allergic to *realizing* that he’d just run into the Master again. 14:39 Praxis is a substance unlike any other element or compound and defies chemical analysis. The Pilots’ Coterie is a group of Posthumans that use Praxis as a drug. It doesn’t technically cause hallucinations. It actually causes mutations and fluctuations in the universe. The Pilots use it for calculations. Even though time-travel research is technically illegal on that posthuman world. 14:40 “Praxis is not a drug. Praxis is not a weapon. Praxis is not a training manual. Praxis is what we were meant to become.” 14:41 So yeah. Time-travelling drugs. 14:43 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127498 14:43 Yay fanfiction. 14:44 Coterie is a fun word. 14:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSEzGDzZ1dY 14:49 Nomuru. The fuck. 14:50 Why. 14:54 Da fuh 14:57 I wonder if Trial Of A Time Lord would have been better if it was an Ace Attorney game. 14:59 If nomuru2d doesn’t show up by the end of the minute I’ll kill him. 15:00 Imma kill him. 15:04 I’m almost surprised there hasn’t been an ace attorney-esque fangame for Trial of a Time Lord 15:04 Tsk Whodom. Tsk. Other obsessive fandoms have fangames 15:05 This is unfortunately just a video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJMVxZ8pGzA 15:07 “AMELIA evolved into AMY, SEXY GINGER!” 15:07 … 15:07 I’d say fortunately. 15:09 I’d say that a mostly combatless rpg where the focus is going around and talking to people would be a good fit for who 15:10 WRITE FANFICTION WHERE THE DOCTOR AND RORY KISS —who needs fanfiction? :P 15:10 Folks have seen this, right? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_9x9m8F1b4 15:10 I think some sections are actually longer than the original. 15:11 I’ve seen the million bit version 15:11 I think I’m going to bite nomuru. 15:11 Thats a step down from murder actually 15:13 This is unacceptable. 15:13 I say we vote him off the island. 15:13 Thats a step down again from biting 15:14 For some reason that reminded me of this. http://knittedace.tumblr.com/post/26937476277/reporter-she-threatened-to-grab-me-by-the-collar 15:15 http://vakarangi.blogspot.com/2013/05/traversing-heavens-expanse.html 15:16 Wackd. Get nomuru. Now. 15:17 The bastion ost is half ost and half some guy talking gravelly at me 15:17 <@Wackd> …I would if I could. Unfortunately he checks his Tumblr like once a month and I’ve never had a PM conversation with him. The only reliable way I know to get in touch with him is Skype and he’s offline. 15:18 …I hope he’s okay. 15:18 Tumblr PMs send an email by default, I think. At least that’s how mine is set up. 15:19 I think it’s possible to turn those off. It’s what someone getting a lot of asks spam said. 15:20 Oh, it’s possible to turn off. Just, I think it’s the default. 15:20 Wackd, I think unnoun might slay everyone if you don’t produce a nomuru finger puppet. 15:20 <@Wackd> It is for your primary blog, every blog from there is manual. 15:20 Very possible. 15:24 We need to work out some manner of missing person policy 15:24 <@Wackd> nomuru2d just signed back in to Skype. 15:24 <@Wackd> I have directed him here. 15:24 Okay. Zinnia origin? 15:24 Nevermind. 15:25 <@Wackd> Didn’t we decide Zinnia came first? 15:25 <@Wackd> I’m pretty sure it went Zinnia, Ellie, Brom, Hal. 15:25 I guess. 15:25 We could create other characters. 15:25 When a man and woman bird alien love each other very much they go to the tree of life and get an amber pear of hope to plant before the statue of the pre-tribe to get the blessing of a bunch of dead bird aliens and then they go fuck 15:25 People joining and leaving the TARDIS. 15:26 <@Wackd> Or we could finish Hal’s origin, leave the old guy behind, do a Hal-gets-aquainted sort of thing. Presuming of course nomuru2d does not show up for whatever reason. 15:27 Oh. I shoud probably go and read that, shouldn’t I? Whoops. 15:27 Or we could continue with Morning. 15:27 <@Wackd> Can’t. Janeth. 15:27 <@Wackd> It’s a moot point regardless. nom is on his way. 15:28 Moot is also a fun word 15:28 *hugs nomuru2d* 15:28 <@Wackd> Speak of the devil. 15:29 Stupid fucking club doesn’t have its shit together at all… 15:29 Right now I have no idea where the fucking anime club is supposed to be. 15:29 It can refer to a gathering 15:29 I’m right above where it’s supposed to be… but the gaming club has it for some reason. 15:29 <@Wackd> In fairness to it, you spend vast swaths of meetings hanging out with completely different people doing nothing anime related at all. 15:29 And NOBODY in the anime club bothered to update ANYONE on where they’re going to be NOW. 15:29 <@Wackd> Yikes. 15:30 Yeah, people not being where they should be and not updating anyone on that fact. 15:30 Bummer. 15:30 (I’m referring to you.) 15:30 Oh fuck off. I’m not in the mood for sniping. 15:30 Unexpected network hiccup notwithstanding, I’m going to need to leave for work shortly. 15:30 That’s not sniping. 15:30 I wasn’t able to contact anyone because I was on the road, and then I was looking around for the fucking club. 15:30 That’s ribbing. 15:31 So cut me some goddamn slack. 15:31 I am. 15:31 I’m being playful. 15:32 Hey. Don’t fight. Please. 15:32 If I was sniping your head might be splattered somewhere. 15:32 Also you should stay away from tall buildings. 15:32 And listen for gunshots. 15:32 I’m not trying to fight. 15:33 *is still hugging nomuru2d* 15:33 *siiiiiiiiiiiiigh* 15:34 This is a good hug. 15:34 Cool Down Hug? 15:35 I initiated the hug the instance he showed up. 15:35 It’s a cooldown hug now, even if it didn’t start that way. 15:36 Should I use more emoticons? 15:36 I don’t know how to use emoticons. 15:37 XP 15:37 nomuru2d gained 250 XP 15:38 going to switch to my phone and leave now. 15:39 Well, so much for an actual not-flashback thing. 15:39 <@Wackd> Not really. He’ll presumably be rejoining us once he arrives at work, as always. 15:39 When I get to work, I’ll be available-ish. Like usual. 15:39 We didn’t have Hal anyway. 15:40 When I’m ready to drop in, the light on top of the TARDIS can gently pulse or something. 15:40 <@Wackd> That is a good point. He’s back in the TARDIS getting fixed. 15:40 <@Wackd> Sounds like a plan. 15:40 *ey’s getting fixed. :P 15:40 <@Wackd> Dammit. 15:40 Pronouns are hard. Lets just blow them all up 15:40 And maybe some gerunds 15:41 Yay! 15:41 <@Wackd> Also, quick word of warning: after-action report and story section probably won’t go up until Friday evening, as I’ll be busy with midterms. In fact today is the last free day I expect to have for some time, and even then I’m doing a bit of multitasking. 15:42 Or we could end early ish so you have more time for that today. 15:42 Okay 15:42 School is important 15:42 Or you could stay up all night for our whims. 15:42 Or, you know, what Bocaj said. 15:42 <@Wackd> Won’t make a difference. Second we’re done with the RP I’m back at schoolwork until Toonami, and then sleep. 15:43 Or you could do it during Toonami. 15:43 That’s tvtropestoonami, right? 15:43 <@Wackd> Yeah. 15:43 Or unnoun could stop being selfish. 15:43 And nasty. 15:43 But what are the odds of that happening? 15:43 <@Wackd> During the three Toonami shows I don’t watch, I will ALSO be doing schoolwork. 15:43 Watching Eurovision in the meantime. 15:43 Basically, when Wack’d says he’s busy, just take his word on it. 15:44 Montenegro has a rollerblading ballerina. 15:44 I’m busy. 15:44 I have a stack of exams about two feet tall. 15:45 So much grading. 15:46 I don’t know whether I miss school or not. Most of what I hear is about exams and grading 15:46 I no longer miss it. 15:47 It’s the worst. 15:48 <@Wackd> I can corroborate. 15:48 It so is. 15:48 Well alright then 15:49 <@Wackd> The book I mentioned I had to read earlier has stopped being about the protagonist’s love life. He has now been sent to find a sheep that resembles one a very powerful man with a fatal disease has been hallucinating about that was uncovered in a photo his nomad friend sent him. 15:49 Huh 15:49 <@Wackd> Still no one has a name. I have no idea how I’m expected to write a report on this with any degree of coherency. 15:50 I don’t think anyone other than me was here for that Wackd. 15:50 <@Wackd> They were not. No. 15:50 Nobody knows what you’re talking about. 15:50 You’re reading a book where none of the characters have names? 15:50 <@Wackd> Yep. 15:50 <@Wackd> This is, occasionally, lampshaded, but bizarrely in only specific cases. 15:50 How can you know that? MUKORA’S A WITCH! 15:51 <@Wackd> I just said… 15:51 Give them nicknames, I guess 15:51 <@Wackd> 15:49 <@Wackd> Still no one has a name. 15:51 Well, my mother was a witch, but I don’t think it’s genetic. 15:51 Dying Guy, Sheep Finder, Nomad Friend 15:52 <@Wackd> Some have nicknames. Nomad Friend is “The Rat”. Dying Guy is “Mr. Big.” 15:52 My mother disapproved of witchcraft. Although, I mean, there’s a word that rhymes with witch that might apply. 15:52 <@Wackd> unnoun’s mom is a bitch. 15:52 Was. 15:52 Tenses. 15:53 <@Wackd> …why did I think she was still alive? 15:53 Good riddance. 15:53 <@Wackd> Surely you must’ve told me at some point… 15:53 I think I mentioned it a few times. In the forums. And in this chat. Most recently, last week. And PMs after that. 15:53 <@Wackd> …we should start, shouldn’t we? I mean, given T’s absence has been accounted for. 15:53 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-twelve 15:54 <@Wackd> Whoops. Sorry. 15:54 And I know how Mukora knew that. 15:54 The joke was I was being ridiculous. 15:54 Don’t worry, I got it. 15:56 So what are we doing? We starting? Where are we? When are we? How are we? Why are we? 15:56 Pre-flashback, we were in a retcon. 15:56 <@Wackd> http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/morning#daynine 15:59 Meanwhile, it turns out that the people in Student Activities fucked up the scheduling. 15:59 Specifically, the person in charge of taking down the scheduling fucked up. 16:00 http://philsandifer.tumblr.com/post/85343443741/are-you-mad-at-me-im-sorry-im-a-jerk-unnoun#notes 16:00 I ended the internet apparently. 16:00 Yay. 16:00 Now what will I do with my time? 16:02 Time can be rewritten. 16:02 So I guess we can play the game. 16:02 So T has just been joining and quitting for a while now. 16:02 But what will I do with my time after I’ve rewritten it? 16:03 I can’t just sit and rewrite time all day! There won’t be a day to divide my activities into! 16:03 I’ll have to plan for splorglobs! What are you doing tosplorglob? Oh, just chiling but next splorglob is going to be hell! 16:04 <@Wackd> …did you just imply days are called morrows? 16:04 Marrows. 16:04 Bone. 16:05 <@Wackd> No, wait, today also starts with to and I’m an idiot. 16:05 Hereish now. 16:05 This has been a hell of a splorglob 16:05 http://www.philipsandifer.com/2012/06/time-can-be-rewrittenish-23.html 16:05 Bone morrow. 16:05 <@Wackd> Right. 16:05 <@Wackd> Are we playing? 16:06 I’d be up for it, if we agreed on it. 16:07 I’m up for it. 16:08 Yeah 16:08 I didn’t want to start because I feel like I’m always the one that starts. 16:08 Which probably isn’t the case. 16:09 Someone else can take charge dammit. 16:09 Also I think I was the one that took charge and got us cliched before the retcon. 16:10 <@Wackd> You heard her—take charge! That’s an order, dammit! :P 16:10 Janeth already led them out of the cave. 16:11 Janeth can also lead them somewhere else after getting out of the cave. 16:12 What - back to the cave-and-TARDIS? 16:12 Whatever. 16:13 Right then. Let’s resume. 16:13 …But I don’t want a new job! The one I have was hard enough to get! 16:13 …Wait. 16:13 Wrong resume. 16:13 “Okay, since I’m pretty sure we don’t want to risk starting a fight yet again, I’m up for going back to the TARDIS. Objections?” 16:13 Nevermind. 16:14 (Nevermind.) 16:14 “Sounds fine to me.” 16:15 (Mukora? Bocaj?) 16:16 Brom nods xyr head in agreement. 16:17 “Right!” Janeth holstered his rifle and began speed-walking back to the TARDIS. 16:18 Ellie, Brom and Zinnia followed. 16:19 <@Wackd> Dufeb took notice from a distance and rushed down to meet them. “Did you find anything?” he asked eagerly. 16:20 “Nope.” 16:21 <@Wackd> His eyelashes fluttered. “Collect any samples, then? Any idea if you could find something?” 16:21 “Nope.” 16:22 “We snagged something, but we won’t know how much use it is until we get a closer look. We’re going to need privacy.” 16:22 He pointed to the TARDIS. 16:22 <@Wackd> His eyelashes picked up speed. “But you’ve got…one of those timeships! Surely there’s some equipment in there, or some sort of information!” 16:23 (Timeships. I love you.) 16:23 <@Wackd> His eyelashes slowed as Janeth spoke. “Alright then. Lemme know.” He turned back to Ellie. “Why’d you say you found nothing?” 16:23 “We’d still need a sample.” 16:23 (I don’t think we actually got a sample.) 16:23 Brom pat the stalagmite in xyr arms. 16:23 (That was too far away from the glowing ones!) 16:23 (There’d be no way to isolate the specimen!) 16:23 <@Wackd> (But Brom doesn’t know that!) 16:24 (…Neither does Ellie, probably.) 16:24 <@Wackd> Dufeb, thoroughly confused by all this, decided they knew what they were doing. “Well, let me know, alright? Via the intercom or something. I’ll be around.” And with that he trotted off. 16:26 “Right. Now that he’s gone, let’s get inside and figure stuff out. Ellie?” 16:26 Ellie snaped her fingers. 16:27 (Are we near the TARDIS?) 16:27 (I assumed we were near the TARDIS.) 16:27 <@Wackd> The door creaked open. Inside was a reactivated, decontaminated Hal. 16:27 (Suddenly Professor Snape comes out of nowhere, looking completely bewildered.) 16:28 (I don’t get it) 16:29 (“Ellie SNAPED her fingers.”) 16:29 (Thats a horrible thing to do to fingers)] 16:29 (I wouldn’t wish snape on my worst enemies’ fingers) 16:30 “I’d blame the Doctor for shoddy work building my projector, but I should have shorn up my waterproofing long ago.” 16:30 “Hal! You’re ambulatory again!” 16:30 (snapped. Whatever. I’m not an English teacher! Clara’s an English teacher.) 16:30 (Fingering is a horrible thing to do to a Snape?) 16:30 (…) 16:31 (YOU DIE.) 16:31 “Also I guess it wasn’t entirely water damage.” 16:31 (YOU HURT A LOT AND YOU DIE.) 16:32 “Yeah, apparently there was time lord juice in the water that messed you up but good.” 16:32 “Proper insulation is the least of our problems right now, Hal. We’ve got trouble.” 16:32 “And I wonder if I might be able to blame the Doctor anyway. We’re here for a reason, we’re looking for her, and there’s Lindos everywhere.” 16:34 “Could be another Time Lord having a facelift, but the Tardis took us here for a reason.” 16:35 “That reason being a potential conflict of interests. Turns out there’s a colony in the making underground.” 16:37 “Colony?” 16:37 “Lizard people,” Brom chimes in. 16:37 “Silurians, I believe they called themselves. They want to scare off the resort people to save their people.” 16:38 “I say we try to help them.” 16:39 “Which is why we came back here. If we go back now, we could just make things worse. Most likely, they’d take us prisoner. 16:39 “ 16:39 “You don’t know that.” 16:39 <@Wackd> (A retcon is a retcon. If you went back now it’d go down differently. For the record.) 16:40 (Hello? Soldier background? Does that not mean anything?) 16:40 (Not to mention the whole Cyberman thing that happened prior to this.) 16:41 <@Wackd> (Fair enough, but I wasn’t entirely sure how deep in character you were being.) 16:42 (I’m a better role-player than that. XP) 16:42 <@Wackd> (Sorry!) 16:43 (…I don’t know whether Ellie 16:43 ‘s got a soldier background or not.) 16:43 <@Wackd> (Janeth does.) 16:43 (The Faction’s probably a bit different.) 16:43 <@Wackd> (Is the point he was making.) 16:43 (I know.) 16:44 “For that matter, neither do you.” 16:44 (She does have experience with retcons. Regardless.) 16:44 “They did seem kind of mean.” 16:44 “The one we talked to seemed nice enough.” 16:45 “Did you see how he acted after he backed down? I think he might be the exception.” 16:48 “Silurians generally aren’t so bad. Right now, they’re scared. And in danger.” Ellie paused. “Mind, I’m not sure how they got in this mess to begin with. I mean, they got allied with humanity fairly early on. They should have someone that they could call. Get a tow or something.” 16:50 (Ellie might have experience with retcons, but I don’t think she has enough Feel The Turn of the Universe to retain knowledge from one.) 16:51 (She’s in the Doctor’s time stream. And Faction Paradox has methods.) 16:51 (I mean, the Doctor 16:51 (Would be pretty cool to do a Run Lola Run kind of campaign though. If Wackd feels like getting a headache.) 16:52 ‘s been retconned to hell and back.) 16:52 (I’ve been trying to play Ellie as if she’s been aware of every retcon we’ve initiated.) 16:52 (Like the one with the hacking.) 16:53 (If this gets approved for fanfic submission, that’s gonna cause a ton of headaches.) 16:53 (I approve.) 16:54 (Also the adding the switch for the wifi of that console in Hal’s origin.) 16:54 (And this.) 16:54 <@Wackd> (Don’t think we’ll do a RLR campaign. I mean, delivering money to a phone booth on threat of death seems a bit beneath these guys. Though given they’re in a phone booth maybe the money will be delivered to them.) 16:55 (I mean, she’s not entirely clear about why the retcons are happening, because she’s unaware of Wackd, me, and the rest of us.) 16:55 (Ellie is not being played by Patrick Troughton. She doesn’t have that much control over the narrative.) 16:55 <@Wackd> (Yeah, she’d have to fall into a swirling rainbow void for that to happen.) 16:56 (Well, we could always hike to the Eye Of Harmony room. Say hi to Omega.) 16:57 “Right. In the meantime, we have to come up with something. According to that guy, they need all of the caves, and we don’t know how receptive the resort people would be to the truth.” 16:57 “So we either help the silurians trick a wealthy spa resort out of some land with a wacky scheme, we reveal the scheme to the spa officials, we just sit back and not get involved, or we contrive some crazy alternate solution that gives everyone what they want.” 16:57 “Or we can go check out those Doctor cultists” 16:57 “I prefer tricking the wealthy spa resort.” 16:59 (We could do a Torchwood story. Retcon is a hell of a drug.) 17:00 <@Wackd> (Can I just say that I love that Ellie is so insistant that the people running the resort are wealthy despite the fact that the resort is literally just a rock quarry with caves in? That’s not a complaint, I really do love that.) 17:00 (No, that’s Praxis.) 17:00 (I decided that the fee you made me pay was a lot.) 17:00 (And maybe their values are different.) 17:01 <@Wackd> (Fair. Still.) 17:01 (Maybe rock quarries with caves in are actually valuable here.) 17:03 “I’m starting to wish we hadn’t gotten involved.” 17:03 Janeth rubbed his eyes. “It’s just a big headache.” 17:04 “We could always split up, gang, and have one group investigate the cultists, one group brainstorm the silurian thing, and I guess someone investigating the rain although I suspect that would overlap with team A.” 17:04 “They don’t know anything about the rain, remember?” 17:04 “The Silurians, anyway.” 17:05 <@Wackd> (I get it. I have, in essence, conjured you into an interstellar Scooby Doo episode. You’ve made your point.) 17:05 “The cultists might though. Is what Zinnia was saying.” 17:05 (I sent you a PM regarding the cliches involved.) 17:06 (I mean, granted, the EU basically exists to make fun of cliches. But still.) 17:06 <@Wackd> (I saw. Not talking to you. Talking to Bocaj.) 17:07 (I’ll be good) 17:08 “It might be a coincedence but there’s a group of religiouses that have some manner of Doctor figure, we’re looking for a Doctor figure, and there’s time lord juice in the rain. It seems a bit more pressing to me.” 17:09 (…You’re not talking to me?) 17:09 ( :( ) 17:09 (I’m sorry.) 17:09 “So who’s gonna stay behind to form the plot in the meantime?” 17:09 <@Wackd> (I was not, in that specific instance, talking to you, specifically.) 17:10 “I really don’t think splitting up is a good idea guys.” 17:10 “I mean, this isn’t Scooby Doo.” 17:10 <@Wackd> (Oh for fuck’s sake.) 17:10 “… Scooby… doo?” 17:11 “Then I think we should look into the doctor and/or the rain. The glowing caves and silurian thing is interesting but its a distraction” 17:11 “It’s an old cartoon from Earth in the 20th century.” 17:11 “I’m probably the only one here that gets that reference.” 17:11 “What are cartoons?” 17:11 “… Y’know what? Not important right now.” 17:12 “Animated media. And you’re right.” Ellie looked up at the sky. “…Not sure why the rain would be caused by something off-planet.” 17:13 (The Doctor regenerated into a rain cloud monster) 17:13 (Better than a sun.) 17:13 (…That was mean.) 17:13 (Sorry.) 17:15 (I don’t get it. Is this about the sun monster Enemy from earlier?) 17:16 <@Wackd> (Yes.) 17:16 (Yes.) 17:16 (Sorry Bocaj.) 17:17 (I disagree with how the episode 42 presented angry suns. Pure propaganda to my mind) 17:20 (Rings of Akhaten?) 17:20 (That was not a sun) 17:21 (No, it was the Enemy.) 17:21 (I thought it was Grandfather) 17:21 <@Wackd> (Salamander?) 17:21 (Also an Old God.) 17:21 (A Vampire.) 17:23 (By being a raincloud monster, the Doctor can be her own Sad Planet of Rain.) 17:23 (My god) 17:23 ( :( ) 17:25 “I mean, the rain seems to be the only other thing that’s wrong. So we should stay here to investigate that.” 17:26 “If you say so. Again, headache.” 17:27 “Rain, Lindos, Silurians, cultists. Is that it?” 17:27 “Want to get something from the med bay?” 17:30 “For your headache?” 17:30 “No, this kind of headache can only be cured with head-on treatment.” 17:30 “Let’s go do this thing.” 17:31 “…Quick question though: Where do we go?” 17:32 “I mean, the rain doesn’t seem to be linked to the glowing rocks.” 17:32 “The cultists might be linked to it, but as far as we know they’re all on another planet.” 17:32 “So we ask the hotel guy about them. Sounds simple so far.” 17:33 “And it wouldn’t make sense for the rain to be caused and maintained by something on another planet. I mean, it’d be hideously inefficient.” 17:33 (resort) 17:33 (Damn it. 17:33 ) 17:33 <@Wackd> (This is the owner’s last resort. After this, he’s retiring and going into hotels.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (:P) 17:34 “Right. To the main desk we go.” 17:34 “Again.” 17:37 “You know what they say, ‘A journey of a thousand miles often crosses the same landmarks twice’” 17:41 “Right. Before we can do that… Hal, what do we do about your situation?” 17:42 “What situation? I’m repaired, re-waterproofed, and I downloaded a few extra avatars while I was in the workshop.” 17:44 “Okay, undock and let’s be off.” 17:44 “Though an umbrella still wouldn’t hurt.” 17:45 “There should be an umbrella stand.” 17:46 Hal retrieved eir projector and an umbrella. It was black with a slightly silly question mark handle. The Doctor had had worse bouts with bad taste, so this want w the worst option 17:46 .” 17:50 *was hardly the worst 17:53 Though the one with the microwave-colored paisleys was a fairly conservative choice if one knew ey was only going to encounter beings with standard ROYGBIV sight. 17:54 (…Microwave-colored? You mean, as in, the frequency of actual microwaves?) 17:55 (Yes. They reflect microwave-band light.) 17:55 (Huh. That’s Seven’s umbrella, right?) 17:56 (Yes. But Seven’s is just black. The one with microwave paisleys is a different one.) 17:57 (If it reflects microwaves wouldn’t it be foil colored or some such thing? Science: what is?) 17:57 (Not a physicist.) 18:01 (Many flowers have infrared patterns) 18:02 (Infrared and microwaves aren’t the same thing.) 18:02 (I think.) 18:06 (They’re close.) 18:07 (I just went back through the logs for previous splorglobs to see if Zinnia was wearing an umbrella hat for some reason but she’s just wearing a rainjacket. Crisis over) 18:09 (Not even a Nor’easter reinsert 18:09 *rainhat?) 18:10 (The rain jacket probably has a hood. I think rain jackets have hoods some of the times) 18:14 <@Wackd> nomuru2d’s not on Skype, either. I expect he’s having connectivity problems. 18:14 <@Wackd> () 18:20 <@Wackd> There we go. 18:20 (Have I missed anything?) 18:21 <@Wackd> (Nope. Just me telling them I suspected you had connectivity issues, since you were also logged out of Skype.) 18:23 (Yeah, I accidentally closed Chrome.) 18:23 <@Wackd> (Ah.) 18:23 (So to fix it, I had to turn Airplane mode on, restart Chrome, and kill all the tabs as they loaded in queue.) 18:23 (Doing it online would’ve caused it to crash again.) 18:23 <@Wackd> (Yikes.) 18:24 ( :( ) 18:25 (Chrome seems problematic) 18:26 (Only if you have an insane amount of tabs open.) 18:26 (But as long as you know what you’re doing, it’s manageable.) 18:26 (I restart it with Airplane mode on because, if it loads up too many tabs at once with a lot of memory being used per group, then it crashes.) 18:27 (With Airplane mode on, it just makes each tab load up as a disconnect error.) 18:27 (Which allows me to kill it in Chrome’s task manager very easily.) 18:32 (If they’ve failed to load, why bother killing them before reloading?) 18:37 (Because a lot of them can still overload the computer due to lots of leftover clumps of small memory.) 18:43 So we were off to see the wizard? 18:44 () 18:44 <@Wackd> Seems that way. 18:44 <@Wackd> () 18:44 (The wonderful wizard of resorts.) 18:44 <@Wackd> (Though honestly I am going to need to get dinner soon. I’ll be picking it up, so it’ll be quick. Still, though.) 18:46 (You can get dinner now, if you want.) 18:47 <@Wackd> (I am nine pages away from finishing my book. I’m determined not to leave this chair until I’ve done so.) 18:48 (“No siree, not gettin’ outta this chair.”) 18:49 (I’m in the cleanup part of the night now. Do break is good.) 18:49 *so 18:52 <@Wackd> (Alright. Going to get food now.) 18:52 (Go FORTH and CONSUME all that exists in this world. Or something more reasonable then that.) 18:55 (*bwoop*) 19:12 (Hey unnoun: https://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lskvtxshoy1qi1nsyo1_500.gif 19:20 <@Wackd> (Back.) 19:21 So dinner’s getting started. Might be a while before I can actually eat it. 19:21 <@Wackd> (K.) 19:21 The group set off for the central office of the resort. 19:21 (There.) 19:24 (That’s taken care of.) 19:46 <@Wackd> (Nom’s gonna be a bit, as he had to get his car jump-started on the way back.) 19:59 (Testing.) 19:59 <@Wackd> (One, two.) 20:14 (Damn car.) 20:17 (Anyone back?) 20:17 <@Wackd> (Me.) 20:21 <@Wackd> (Bocaj? TParadox? Mukora?) 20:22 (Haven’t had dinner yet.) 20:22 :( 20:22 <@Wackd> :( 20:22 (I’m here, but I also have not eaten yet.) 20:22 (I was just about to say I was getting on the road when my phone decided it was out of WiFi range.) 20:22 <@Wackd> (Ah.) 20:24 (And then it decided it was back in range) 20:24 (lolwut) 20:25 (I need a freaking drink) 20:25 <@Wackd> (That is an incredibly overcomplicated placeholder name.) 20:29 (Argleblarg.) 20:35 (Brace yourselves. Desktop is coming.) 20:39 (I’m here but relocating in a half hour but available after that) 20:40 (NO TIME FOR LOVE) 20:40 (DESKTOP ACCOUNT) 20:42 (I am here.) 20:47 (who isn’t?) 20:47 <@Wackd> (Bocaj will be gone shortly. Everyone else appears to be here.) 20:48 (I think unnoun is poised to vanish too) 20:48 <@Wackd> (I really can’t see us regaining traction at this point in the night. And I do have things I need to take care of. Would anyone object to us stopping now? I mean, I know we haven’t done much, and I’m sorry for that. I wish I’d been able to keep a closer eye on things.) 20:49 <@Wackd> (Next week will be different. Finals will be over, and I’ll be able to give this more of my time and attention.) 20:49 <@Wackd> (I’m sorry.) 20:49 (No problem) 20:50 Yeah, I was wondering why you weren’t keeping us on task, and then you said you weren’t going to dinner until you finished the last few pages of your book. 20:51 (No prob, boss.) 20:52 <@Wackd> (Thanks for understanding, guys. Really sorry I couldn’t be more present.) 20:53 I’m back. 20:53 ( ) 20:53 (…Oh. 20:53 ) 20:53 (Goddammit.) 20:54 <@Wackd> (Yeah. :() 20:54 <@Wackd> (Sorry, unnoun.) 20:54 (No problem.) 20:54 (I feel like it’s more my fault anyway.) 20:55 (Taking so long with dinner.) 20:55 I’m the one who had an hour and a half of busy. 20:55 Though I was getting paid for it. 20:55 (Getting paid is nice.) 20:55 <@Wackd> (Honestly, it would’ve ended about now anyway. I have actual writing to get done, and it’s much harder to multitask reading than writing.) 20:56 <@Wackd> (No, wait. Scratch that, reverse it.) 20:56 I actually find it harder to multitask reading 20:57 <@Wackd> (I had the book up in a window beside the chat. Pretty easy to just flick my eyes back and forth.) 20:58 But typing in the chat window would take down the other one. 20:58 Maybe. 20:59 (It might be different with fun reads but with anything academicy if I don’t keep my eyes glued to the page I will completely lose the thread. I think my brain might be rebelling. Against smartness. Not a wise play, perhaps.) 21:00 <@Wackd> (Heh.) 21:00 <@Wackd> (Well. Right then. Really must be going. Sorry, folks.) 21:03 Farewell